Boss Wolf
Boss Wolf, also known as the Wolf Boss, is the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 22nd full-length animated feature film Kung Fu Panda 2. He is Lord Shen's most loyal servant, military strategist, and trusted right paw. He was voiced by , who also played himself in This Is The End. Personality Boss Wolf is fast, sneaky, ruthless, diabolical, manipulative and intelligent. He is very strong and clever, and is both respected and feared by his pack of wolves. Boss Wolf was Lord Shen's second-in-command and most loyal subordinate. Boss Wolf is shown to be very acquiescent, obedient and savage, as he takes part in the massacre of the panda village, and was even attempted to kill an innocent baby, which cost him his left eye at the hands of the child's father. He is also low enough to endanger the citizens of Gongmen City, even a crateful of rabbit children. Though Boss Wolf usually carried out Shen's commands without hesitation, he hesitates when Shen ordered him to fire his cannon during the final battle with the kung fu masters, which would mean killing their own soldiers. Boss Wolf refused, and was struck down by three of Shen's blades as a result. This defiance showed that while Boss Wolf was unsympathetic and merciless towards his enemies, he was nowhere near as evil as Shen, and cared for the lives of his own warriors. He was also shown to be almost puppy-like at times, talking too much and making Shen angry with his own comments. History Origins Boss Wolf and his pack of wolf brothers and sisters were once guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen - the frail, albino heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was then that the Wolf Boss swore his allegiance to the young prince. telling Boss Wolf and the pack of wolves to find Po and the Furious Five and bring them to him.]] Boss Wolf's loyalty to Shen went as far as willingly helping the young lord wipe out an innocent farming village of pandas. Boss Wolf took a savage part in the massacre, as when he tried to slay an innocent panda cub. The child's father saved his son's life, whacking Boss Wolf in the face with his hammer, causing him to fly and land on Shen's drawn sword and permanently scar his left eye. Boss Wolf managed to outwit the farmer and he, along with other wolves and Shen gave chase to the farmer's family. It is presumed Boss Wolf may have been the one who killed Po's mother, if not then Shen. Once the attack was made known to Shen's parents, Boss Wolf, along with his pack, was banished alongside his master. ''Kung Fu Panda 2'' Boss Wolf first met Master Po, as well as the Furious Five, as he and his pack robbed the Musicians' Village of their metal to use for Lord Shen's cannons. When he saw Po, he said, "The panda? That's impossible!" because of the fact that he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas under Shen's orders. Mocking Po's fat body and his fluffiness, he was surprised by Po's agility. After the rest of his pack had been defeated, he charged at Po with his hammer and struck a hard blow to his face when the panda was distracted by the symbol on his arm. Boss Wolf escaped, laughing. He encountered Master Po and the Furious Five again in Gongmen City as he attempted to stop them from rescuing the two surviving Kung Fu masters, Storming Ox and Croc. Having noticed how he was outnumbered, he ran away and escaped on a rickshaw cart. He and Po fought across town, using their carts to dodge and escape each other's attacks. But despite Po's success in finally catching him, Boss Wolf ended up leading Po and the Five into an ambush at the front gates of Shen's palace. During the final battle between Po's group of Kung Fu masters and Shen's army of wolves and artillery of cannons, it quickly became apparent that the Kung Fu masters were winning. Fearful of being defeated, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire at the barrier of wreckage blocking their way to the city harbor. He hesitated, nothing the amount of powder in the wreckage and arguing how some of his pack would be killed as a result. Shen, refusing to care about the potential loss of his own minions, ordered Boss Wolf again to fire. Realizing the heartless and insane fiend Shen truly is, Boss Wolf finally refused and flung down his torch. Infuriated, Shen killed him with his throwing blades and proceeded to fire the cannon himself. ''Kung Fu Panda 3'' Boss Wolf does not make a live appearance in Kung Fu Panda 3, but it turns out that several pandas (led by Po's father Li Shan) have escaped the slaughter and have taken refuge in a village on the mountains. However, Boss Wolf is briefly seen near the end of a recycled flashback told by Li of how he lost his family, just as Po and Li conspire together to protect the panda village from the arriving Kai and his army of Jombies. Trivia *According to the creator's commentary, Boss Wolf was originally intended to be a crow and was animated as a crow in a deleted scene (viewable here). He was changed to a wolf mid-production as the film makers thought he was too similar to Shen. Navigation Category:Right-Hand Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Brutes Category:Military Category:Terrorists Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Honorable Category:Evil from the Past Category:Pawns Category:Betrayed Category:Nameless Category:Barbarian Category:Mongers Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Lawful Evil Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Minion Category:Protective Category:Comedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Warlords Category:Predator Category:Conspirators Category:Slaver Category:Wrathful Category:Cowards Category:Strategic Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Outcast Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Posthumous Category:Homicidal Category:Martial Artists Category:Usurper Category:Vandals Category:Defilers Category:Guardians Category:Totalitarians Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Scapegoat